PJO and HoO Truth or Dare
by XSonofLightningX
Summary: Ths idea has been over used I know! i just wanna do one.
1. Ch1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!**

* * *

**Percy's POV.**

Connor and Travis Stoll ran up to me and Annabeth short-winded saying, "P-Percy can w-we play truth or dare with Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Katie, Leo, Jason, and Piper in your cabin, you two can come also. The rules are if you don't do a dare you remove an article of clothing, socks, shoes, and jewelry don't count." I knew Thalia would play she just freshly quit the Hunters of Artemis. "Sure," I answered. "We'll be there in a sec." We got to Cabin 3. "I GO FIRST!" I yelled. Everyone nodded. "Nico," I said. "Truth or Dare." "_Truth." _Nico whispered. "Is it true you like Thalia." I asked. "And you have to swear on the Styx to tell the truth." He sighed and swore on the river Styx. "Yes." He answered. Thalia and Nico Blushed. "Leo," Nico said. "Truth or dare." "Dare," he said. "Cause I'm a bad BOY!" "I dare you to got to the Aphrodite Cabin and Let them do anything they want to you for ten minutes straight." Leo sighed.

**Leo's POV.**

I walked to the Aphrodite cabin with everyone behind the bush near the cabin. I told the cabin what to do and luckily there were only the daughters Aphrodite there not the sons. The girls screamed and tackled me. I got a french kiss from some girl who ambushed me. I got lip shaped, red colored lipstick marks all on my arms and cheeks. When I left the cabin I had no shirt, ripped pants, ruffled hair, and lipstick all over me. Everyone was laughing. "I for one," I said. "Got the better end of the deal, that was my dream come to life." We got back to Percy's Cabin. "Jason," I said "Truth or dare." "DARE!" he yelled.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! ! !**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISC :I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO!**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY ON PJO AND HoO TRUTH OR DARE**..._

_"Jason." "Truth or Dare." "DARE," he yelled._

* * *

**Leo's POV.**

"I dare you to... Do 7 minutes in heaven with... ANNABETH!" He struggled for about 5 minutes and finally took off his orange t-shirt. "Sense you didn't do the dare," I said, "I go again." "Thalia," I said with a smirk. "Truth or D-D-DAAAAAREEE!" "Dare." she answered. I dare you to make out with Nico for 20 minutes!" She blushed. She grabbed Nico and got on Percy's Bunk and started making out. "Why my bunk and not Tyson's!" Percy complained. "Shut up Jackson!" Clarisse demanded. Nico Thalia finally ended. "Leo!" Thalia growled with hatred. "Truth or DARE!"

**Thalia's POV.**

I was getting revenge on that scrawny brat. "Truth," he answered. _FREAK IT, _I thought. "Leo is it truuuue... you like Reyna from Camp Jupiter." He gulped. "Y-yes."

**Percy's POV.**

"Connor," Leo said. "T or D."

* * *

**(a/n) Another Cliff Hanger Folks! P.S SORRY FOR DA SHORT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO IDIOTS! ! ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

**Percy's POV.**

"DARE!" yelled Connor. Leo smiled the most wicked smile I had ever seen. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Piper."

**Connor's POV.**

I turned tomato red. I nodded my head, grabbed Piper's hand, and we went into Percy's Closet. I kissed Piper without Hesitating. She smacked me, and then grabbed me and french kissed me. Her shirt slipped off to reveal a pink skin hugging bra. Without knowing my shirt flew off. We started french kissing. Soon the seven minutes were up and we came out of the closet with ruffled hair. We sat back down. "Nico," I gestured. "Truth or dare." "Dare." He answered. "I dare you to dress up like a girl and walk into the Ares Cabin and say 'I'm Nico di Angelo and I'm the gayest guy on the the overworld and the underworld SUCK IT'!" Nico took off his black shirt." "Clarisse," I said, "Truth or Dare." "Dare!" She answered. "I dare you to... Make out with Nico." "Come on Ghost Boy." Clarisse said as she pulled Nico onto the bed and they started making out. Then they stopped and sat back down and Nico wiped his mout "Ugh," Nico said. "Waddaya say!" Clarisse yelled as she lifted her fist. "N-Nothing," Nico stuttered. "Prissy!" Clarisse said looking at Annabeth. "Truth or dare." "Truth," Annabeth asked. "Would you make out with Leo for $100." Annabeth shook her head and sayed, "I love Percy." she then kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:I don't friggin own crap**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV.**

"Seaweed Brains," I gestured. "Truth or dare!" "Dare," he answered. "I dare you to slap Dionysus in the face!" My boyfriend took off his shirt. I dared him an impossible dare so he'd take off his shirt. "Leo." Percy asked. "Truth or dare." "Dare," he answered. I dare you too... Lick a Pegasus's wing then french kiss the Pegasus. He took off his shirt.

"Clarisse," Leo said. "Truth or dare!" "Dare," she answered. "I dare you to kiss Piper." She took off her jacket. "Percy!" Clarisse said. "You know the question.!" "Dare," my boyfriend answered. "I dare you to beat the living or deadly erm... whatever crap out of him." Percy looked at Nico. He punched Nico three times in a row. Nico was on the ground wallowing in pain. I looked at Percy.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "Truth or dare." "Dare," I answered. He smiled. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with me!" I nodded.

**Percy's POV.**

Annabeth and I went into my spacey closet and turned off the lights. I took off her shirt and kissed her. She slid off her sweat pant's and now was only in her under wear. I ot into only my boxers. Annabeth kissed me. I started kissing her neck. She moaned with pleasure.

She was about to undo her bra clip when Leo knocked on the door and said "Guys it has been 10 minutes." We got dressed and fixed our then left.

I was still shirtless. "Jason," Annabeth said. "You know what." "Dare," he replied. "I dare you to ... erm ... TWERK IN YOUR BOXERS!" He slipped off his pants his shirt already off. He twerked for one minute. He slipped back on his jeans. Everyone laughed at Jason for a while. "Ok, Percy Truth or dare," Jason asked me. "Dare," I answered. "I dare you to ask Chiron for a pony ride." I slid my jeans off. "Thalia," I said. "Truth or dare." "DARE!"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER**


End file.
